Bumblebee and his Guardian
by Cin70
Summary: It is a story of a autobot sparked two thousand years before the war began on cybertron and we follow his youth up until his time here on earth at the tender age of seventeen thousand years old. Thanks for voting to keep the story, working on updating soon I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Bumblebee and his guardian

WOW!

It's about time I get back to this story; it was my first story I wrote here and then some time ago I had started to rewrite it, but didn't finish. Well, I've got rid of the underlined words and poor writing skills that were in the story and then I added a little more substance to it.

It is a story of a young Autobot sparked just two thousand years before the war broke out on Cybertron. We follow through his youth up until his time here on earth at the tender age of seventeen thousand years old (at least for transformers that is). His proud parents are Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and Elita-one, the femme commander.

I do own the city of Baycon and the names of the sparklings that Ironhide and Chromia had, they are Chance and Shundra. As well as Alana, Dion's girlfriend for now. The rest belongs to Hasbro and I just write for fun so.

Okay, in this chapter I briefly speak about how Cybertron was a couple thousand years before the war broke out and ravaged the planet. Here too I tell how Optimus and Elita met. That's all before the actual story begins; then I cover the birth of Bumblebee through until a few days later when Ariel was released from the med bay to return with Orion to their quarters.

Note: Orion became Optimus Prime upon the death of Sentinel Prime, who was Optimus' father, at least in my story.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

This part describes briefly what Cybertron was before the war and how Optimus and Elita met.

It was during the golden years of Cybertron that life flourished here; for their world was much like earth. They had a variety of arts, entertainment, social events as well as holidays though out the year. They had museums that were filled with history and science exploration and too of course, sporting events. They had high rise metal buildings that were lit up at night and the roads were a smooth metal surface that were sometimes double and triple stacked as they snaked throughout the cities. They were the pathways that leaded to different places and each was color-coded. Although their planet was far from the sun, they did have periods at a time of sunsets and sunrises; they did not however, have weather clouds or rain. It was a time after centuries of rule under the quintasons of celebrations and joy as couples were setting down and having sparklings. There were two leaders and a high council that made up the governing body. Sentinel was in charge of the peaceful civilians known as the Autobots and answered to the high council and then there was Megatron who was Optimus' older brother and he is in control of he troops with the defense division. A faction that later would become known as the Decepticons.

It was also during this time that a young couple from the science division decided to start a family. Orion and Ariel, they have known each other since their days in the youth sector during their last cycles of school and were bonded shortly after finishing their last cycle of school. Orion was shy and quiet when they first met that year in the eleventh cycle at Baycon youth sector. But Ariel, who had a brother name Dion was a savvy, independent but caring femme who often had her younger sister Arcee looking up to her. Those three were the best of friends then as they are now; it was Dion that told Orion to ask his sister out only because he knew how Orion felt about her. Orion had said and I quote,

"From the moment I laid optics on her I knew she was the femme I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

It was seventeen thousand years ago when an Autobot named Bumblebee was sparked and he became one of the finest Scout/spy specialists the Autobots had ever had. Bumblebee is from the planet of Cybertron, some fifty-seven hundred light years away from earth; his parents were a young couple named Orion and Ariel Pax.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

On Cybertron two thousand years before the war began.

Orion was in his office during a financial meeting; one that is held every year over the budget. Although he was there in person, his processor was thinking and worried about Ariel. She was due to have the sparkling two days ago and had not been resting well because of it. As Orion sat there listening to Prowl review the new budget, Ariel was just coming into the med bay to see Ratchet. Ariel came in the door and was suddenly hit with another round of now more intense labor pains than the ones that started about ten minutes prior.

"Ratchet, you better call Orion. I think the sparkling is finally ready to greet this world. Aagghh!" Ariel screamed out as she almost collapsed to the floor.

"I got you, lean on me and I'll call Orion as I help you to the room."

Ratchet said as he caught her just in time, then carefully picked her up and carried her to a private room that was set up for her.

"Ratchet to Orion, if you want out of that boring meeting then I suggest that you get down here to the med bay on the double, Ariel is hollering for you and has finally gone into labor."

Everyone sitting around the conference table back in Orion's office suddenly knew something was terribly wrong because, Orion had this stark almost freaked out look on his face.

Prowl stopped talking and immediately call to Orion, "Sir, what's wrong, are you okay?"

Orion somewhat quickly recovered his posture and answered, "Yes Prowl I am fine for the moment however and I must leave now. I just got word from Ratchet that Ariel is now in the med bay about to have our first sparkling."

He said as he got up and started to leave out when he turned around to speak again, "meeting is dismissed until Friday morning 0800, dismissed."

Those in the room were cheering and wishing him the best as he acknowledged their cheers with a wave and said thank you as he took off in a trout down the hallway.

"Ratchet Orion here and I'm in route," Orion called back to Ratchet on the com-link then ended the signal as he reached the elevator.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the med bay

"Where is he Ratchet?" Ariel asked as she was now in a lot of pain trying to deal with the intense labor. Ratchet had given her some pain meds but could not take the pain completely away.

"I've called him, he's on his way just hold on and don't push yet Ariel."

Ratchet said to her as he held her hand.

"Don't tell me; tell the sparkling you spit spawn," she angrily said aloud.

Moments later Ratchet and Ariel heard Orion coming down the hallway as the loud heavy footsteps got closer and then that familiar thump once he reached the main doorway to the med bay. That doorway was always just a few inches shorter than he was and almost every time he would smack his antennas on it. A loud rather annoying growl mixed with some mumbled words were heard as usual as he came in the door while rubbing at his antenna.

"Ariel my love, I'm here." Orion said as he came to her; she was slightly smiling back at him as the medication had finally help ease some of the waves of cramps from her lower frame trying to expand to remove the sparkling.

As Ratchet finished his prepping, Orion sat next to her while holding her hand.

"My love, just a little longer now and we finally will be a mother and father."

Orion whispered to her then stood up and lightly kissed her on her forehead as she grasped his hand as yet another wave of pain began.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Some two hours later she gave spark to a healthy sparkling mech, Ratchet successfully was able to remove the sparkling and transfer him to his first shell. Orion had upon seeing the blue spear as Ratchet raises him out of Ariel said joyfully,

"It's a mech my sweetspark!" He stood there in awe as Ratchet then turned around and placed the spear in the shell.

"Have you both thought about any names yet?" Ratchet asked as he was running a series of tests. A minute or so later the sparkling onlined; then another few minutes again passed and he opened his optics for the first time.

"Here you go, for the first few hours he will go in and out of recharge, which is normal for a first time sparkling. He within I say thirty minutes will be hungry; I'll leave you two alone and inform the immediate officers."

Ratchet said as he carefully placed the new sparkling in Ariel's arms wrapped in a thermal blanket to stay warm, as Orion look on at his proud little mech.

"Thank you Ratchet for every thing; this has met so much to us." Ariel said sounding tired but relieved and grateful at the same time.

"I know. I've known for several thousands of years now and finally Primus agrees. Ariel you will be here for at least two days so that I can continued to monitor the sparkling and you, I see you two later."

Ratchet said and then quietly left out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ratchet had left to go and inform the rest of the inner circle of officers waiting in the main lobby about the new sparkling.

Ratchet was walking down the hall as he heard them talking and turned the corner and with his wrench still in his hand, got the whole room quiet with three taps to the metal doorframe.

"Now that I have your attention, I wish to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Orion Pax had just a short time ago given spark to a healthy little mech weighing at a little over seven pounds. She and the sparkling are doing fine and could see visitors tomorrow."

After Ratchet made that announcement, the whole room broke out in cheers and hollering hip-hip hooray!

"Hey!" Prowl stood up and said which quieted them down some. "Lets take this to the rect room and allow Orion and Ariel some time along with the young mech."

Prowl being that he is the second in command, had no arguements as they got up and filed out. The only one left there was Dion of course, he waited as the others filed out.

"I figured you be the first one out the door and in the rect room drinking yours and Orion's portion of the high grade." Ratchet said as he took a seat next to him.

"Well, yes but I would like you to hand this to my little sister for me?" Dion said as he gave the data pad to Ratchet.

"It was from our mother shortly before she died, it has some pictures from when her and our little sister Arcee were young. Arcee never failed to be like a mother hen to me when we were younger and I know she'll make a good one now for sure."

"She told me the other day about her mother and how she wishes she was here now," Ratchet added as he looked on at Dion.

"Yes, me too. Thanks Ratch," Dion replied softly as he got up then and left out to join the others in the rect room.

He would have wanted to go and see his new sparked nephew but he knows after a few days he will. The first twenty-four hours is a time of bonding with both parents and will they are most susceptible to infections if exposed to the outside world.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Orion sat there right beside Ariel staring over at the little one who was making soft clicks and short soft whistles while Ariel was holding him. Ariel had been trying forever it seems to have a sparkling of their own and even more so now that her best friend Chromia, has two little sparklings.

"He's darling sweetspark, I never thought we were ever going to have a sparkling of our own," Orion said as he reached over and gently rubbed the side of the sparklings face to which he flinched a little and then clicked slowly several times.

"He must be ticklish there because his laughing," Orion say as he kept on softly rubbing his face and gave out a heartily laugh and a few clicks and a long soft whistle.

.

"Quit will you or I'll tickle you too!" Ariel said as she swatted Orion's hand away. Orion just laughed some more, "Okay your asking for it," Ariel said back teasing him and started to laugh her self as the sparkling was now wiggling some in her hands.

"Do you think he's hungry yet," Ariel said as he stopped clicking softly and was trying to it seems to wave his little hand?

Orion looked at the clock on the wall and indeed thirty minutes had just elapsed.

He began to look around when Ratchet came back in the room with a warm bottle in his hand.

"Here, this is the first level of formula he will be drinking for the next few months."

Ratchet said as he handed the bottle to Ariel. He took to the bottle instinctively and as Ariel and Orion looked on Ratchet asked them if they had already thought up some names for the sparkling. "Oh, I was thinking now of maybe calling him Bumblebee."

Ariel said answering Ratchet's question and getting an ugghhh! From Orion who was stand by her side.

"Yes, Bumblebee means someone in a hurry, quick about. He surely seems to be that because; he squirms around a lot in my arms. Ariel's motherly instincts were aroused as Bee started crying and clicking fast. Ariel then brought her face close to his and make cooing noises softly as she kissed him on his nose. It was a way that had always calmed her little sister Arcee, when she was as young.

Orion reached over and kissed Bee on the forehead and said, "hello little one."

"Ariel I'll be back in a minute," he then said as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I love you my sweetspark," he whispered as he caressed her face and then turned to leave out. "I love you to my lugnut," Ariel replied which made Orion look back with that lopside smiled on his face as he left out of the room.

A few minutes later Orion came back in the room and had three cups of warm engeron and Ariel's favorite sweet treats, mini bars. A delightfully treat of concentrated energon with a soured favor in it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

Two days later in the Med bay

With in a few days of giving spark to Bumblebee, Ariel was cleared from Ratchet's care and could now go home. Orion was there most of the time and camped out on the couch in the lobby as Ariel rested as their son began to settled down into his first stages of a routine. Ariel is now able to supply Bee with the nourishment he needs through a small almost nibble like tube located just under her breastplate. All mothers of sparklings with in hours of spark are able to feed them directly from their own engeron reservoirs.

"Here are the data pads I've completed for you both to read. They should help you with simple concerns or just ask Chromia, she should be able to be of big help to you if you need it."

Ratchet said as he handed Orion a stack of about four data pads.

"Thank you Ratchet, how can I truly thank you enough for your help," Ariel said as she brought her little Bee up to rest his head on her shoulders.

"Just promise me that you won't let Orion here spoil him rotten," Ratchet said as he looked over her shoulder at what Orion was now doing.

Orion was standing behind Ariel making weird funny faces at Bee in order to make him laugh.

"Ugh," Orion said as it just sunk in to what Ratchet was said.

"I wasn't that bad as a youngling, just got easily bored!" Orion remarked as he step out from behind Ariel as she was now giggling herself.

"I think he'll grow up to make his father very proud; just won't grow up learning from his bad disgusting habits."

No sooner than those words left her lips, Ratchet was bent over laughing at Orion who just stood there with that look of his face as if to say, who me?"

While Ratchet was not looking, Orion steps over to snatched one of his prize wrenches off of the workbench and chunk it at Ratchet's head.

"OOWWW you fragger! Why I ought to," Ratchet yelped and Ariel snapped back at him,

"Language Ratchet! Or I'll throw the wrench somewhere other than your head."

"No you won't, those are my wrenches," Ratchet snapped back and walked around the berth to go and get his wrench that was on the floor.

Orion suddenly removed the smirk off his face as Ratchet went from being kind to his usual self and was waving the wrench in the air back at Orion.

"Here read these, that should keep you from getting bored and wanting to play with my tools and don't expect a full nights recharge for awhile."

Ratchet said as he handed the data pads off the table near by as he held onto his wrench in his right hand.

Ariel didn't say anything; she was content with nursing Bee again before she left and knew that Ratchet would not throw the wrench back.

"Orion, I think he's falling back into recharge again," Ariel said as she cradled him in her arms.

"Like I have said, he'll recharge most of the time; that is when he is not needing to be fed or have his drain line from his waste tank empty."

Ratchet said as he set the wrench back down on the workbench and handed Orion a bag of formula and some extra stuff for them to take home.

"Well, I hope one of the first codes he learns is to recharge when we do," Orion said as he took the bag in his hands and placed the data pads inside as well.

"Usually they do, they will learn everything from you weather you are aware of it or not."

Ratchet said but Orion now was paying attention to his little one who was softly making noises as he watched him recharging in his mothers arms. Ariel looked up at him though and said, "It's amazing that something so small in just a few months will already need to be moved into his second shell."

"Yes, they will have gone through at least five shells through their sparkling and youngling years. But after that he won't need to change until he finishes school and way before that time comes, he will be chooses he's own shell style and his own color scheme."

Ratchet said from across the room as he was working on something.

"When can we leave?" Orion asked as set down at the table reading.

"Every thing looks good and he's recharging now so, you can leave when your ready."

Ratchet said, then he turned around and faced Orion, " You know you going to have to learn to hold him too Orion, his not made of glass, he won't break."

Ratchet said as he walked back over to the table and sat down with him.

To that Orion just looked at him kind of surprised, " I know, it's just he's so small and.."

"Afraid you'll drop him, no you won't and you didn't with Sunny and Sides and they were double the fun. I had a devil of a time raising them two, total pit sometimes and still do. I don't know where they get their sense of pranks from except maybe either Dion, Bluestreaker, Jazz or you!"

Orion was speechless and Ratchet had a big smirk across his face.

"You two are helpless, all grown mechs do the same things. I Just hope now I can have a better influence on Bumblebee before then." Ariel said but was laughing too. She was happy and all was right in her world. Orion and her now had a mech of their own to raise and see him grow up happy.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay, I leave it there. They went back to their quarters a few minutes later. They had already had a small area in their room set aside for his crib and shelving full of toys, several sparkling data books; two of which were Orion's from his sparkling years that Sentinel had kept and had given them as a gift for the new sparkling. There were data tracks of sparkling sing-a-long songs and a disc that he would use later to learn to read and write his name. All names had poetry behind them and a meaning and his Grandfather, Sentinel had wrote one about Bumblebee. Ratchet, as they was about to leave, shared with them some tips on bathing him and what to look for when he needs his waste tank empty and gave them some disposable waste containers but both knew how to use them. Orion had a meeting the next morning; it was the conclusion of that boring financial meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee and his guardian chapter two

One by one I'm getting to update my stories. Here Orion and Ariel return home with their bundle of joy, Bee. Prowl meets up with them in the hallway and Sentinel is waiting for them in their quarters. Also, Megatron stops by later in the afternoon to see his nephew.

As usual the disclaimers, Hasbro owns all the characters I just own the fun of writing something about them!

But one, I came up with Flexgon, he is a sparklinghood character in a story Orion and Ariel too read as a sparkling. Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, there's some cute and funny scenes in here.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was almost mid-day when Ariel and Orion were finally heading home and as they got off the elevator to their floor, Prowl was waiting there to meet them.

"Welcome home Sir, Ma'am. Sentinel is waiting for your arrival in your quarters; he said he had some last minute additions he wanted to add to the nursery."

Orion and Ariel both were happy to see Prowl as he then reached out offering to take the bags for Orion.

"Sir, I take those for you if you like?"

"Thank you Prowl," Orion said as he handed the bags off to him so that he could open the door for Ariel.

"It's so nice to be home Prowl and I want to say thank you and Sentinel for helping us get the finishes touches to the nursery done."

Ariel said to him as she continued on in the door and sat down on the couch with Bee now quietly recharging in her arms.

Prowl went on and followed them in and went on to the kitchen and began to put the formula bottles in the refrigerator; while Orion had begun to take the data pads out of the carrying bag and set them on the table next to his reclining chair in the living room. By then Sentinel had heard them come and had just finished up with the nursery and as he approached Ariel who was setting with Bee on the couch, said quietly, "Hello there little one."

Ariel looked up although she was tired as she smiled and said, "He was awake a few minutes before we left Ratchet's medbay, but by the time we got here, he had fallen back into recharge again."

Sentinel then quietly chuckled to himself as he remembered when Megatron and Orion where that age.

"Yes they do that a lot, but soon he will be crawling around and getting into everything"

Orion was by then sitting down in his favorite chair and moaned slightly and said in his defense, "I don't remember getting into everything."

"Huh! Son you were into anything that you could tear apart; I guess you wanted to figure out how it worked or something."

Sentinel said; Bee had woke up and was squirming around in her arms making real soft clicking noises as those two were battling back in forth. But Orion sighed in defeat realizing now that since he was older that was how younglings learn of their environment by exploring.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Prowl was standing in the kitchen listening to the conversation as he finished putting away the formula and empty extra bottles when Orion decided to get up and go in there too join him. They stood there watching Ariel introducing Bee to his grandpa who had been waiting all week to see the little one.

"Prowl, is everything a go for the launch of the satellite tomorrow?" Orion asked.

"Yes sir, Preceptor had finished the final adjustments and programming this morning and the launch is schedule for 0900 right after the conclusion of that financial meeting in the morning."

Prowl said.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it," Orion said and gave Prowl a slight nod as he pick up the two cups of hot engeron that he just poured and took them back with him to the living room.

Bee was wrapped in a blanket now in his grandpa's arms as Orion and Ariel looked on.

"I won't rock him too much; he just drank some formula about twenty minutes ago." Ariel said as she saw Sentinel rocking Bee in his arms lovingly.

"Of course, he said as he stopped; but Bee kept on chirping and clicking happily though in his grandpa's arms.

"Orion used to click constantly seemingly happy just like that when he was around Bee's age too; but then Orion grew up to love racing and science as well. I even remember he would sit in his chair and spin around in it and watching him do that had made me sick to my tanks."

Orion sat sipping on his hot cup of energon then looked up giving Ariel that sheepish grin that always seem to made her laugh at him. Lucky for Orion though Prowl just then walked into the room.

"I just received a comm message and I sure that I'm needed so with that I'll be leaving; do call me if you two need anything."

"Okay will do and thanks again Prowl," Orion said as he got up and walked Prowl to the door.

Just as Prowl stepped out the door Orion said; "I'm afraid I'll be learning a lot more than just raising a sparkling."

Prowl took a moment to register what was said and slightly smiled; "don't we all when it comes to sparklings. Believe me I had my hands full with Bluestreaker and Mirage."

Orion too shook his head at that memory and said; "yeah, I had some of the most funniest and daring adventurers with them two growing up.

"Yeah you two and mine were a handful to the whole city; which reminds me, the comm call was from your brother, he will be back in the city later today around news time to see his nephew."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Prowl left out and Orion went on back in over hearing more of the conversation Sentinel was having with Ariel.

"He does have Orion's facial features and hands doesn't he?" Ariel said as she was setting next to Sentinel on the couch as he went on playing with Bee making him click and giggle some.

"Yes he does and I bet he snores already!"

"Dad!" Orion exclaimed aloud.

Ariel just then busted out in a fit of giggles while Orion sat there in his chair with his mouth wide open embarrassed somewhat that he's dad would still tease him about that. It was funny and Sentinel even broke out laughing and then he said to Bee; "I bet you will be soon enough, at least you two will know his asleep and that he is not getting into anything."

Ariel got up and left the room as Orion looked up at his father who started to hum softly a familiar sparkling lullaby to Bee. Bee was quietly content while listening to his grandfather singing to him as Orion too joined in humming along.

"I remember you sang that to me when I was little," Orion a few minutes later said.

"I know and you always liked that song too," Sentinel replied. A few minutes later Ariel had come back from looking in on the nursery; "the nursery is beautiful and I found some old data books, the same ones I had as a sparkling and I use to love to hear my mother read them to me."

Ariel said as she sat down with them in her hands. Bee had falling back into recharge in his grandpa's arms and Orion looked over at the data books Ariel had brought in from the nursery; "Oh wow so you had them, I thought I lost them when we moved."

Orion asked surprised and delighted that he now is going to get to share them with his son.

"Yes, you loved that story and it seems that you have gown to want to travel and explore other worlds just as Flexgon did."

Sentinel said, "he's back in recharge again you know." He added as he carefully handed Bee back over to Ariel who was reaching out to take him so he could go lay down in his crib.

Orion began reading to himself the first few pages of the story as Ariel got up and left with Bee.

"I think he's going to learn to love music just as much as you do my son," Sentinel said.

Orion looked up and smiled, "I hope so; I know he will love this story as much as I did when I was little; thank you dad for keeping them."

Orion said as he sat the data book down for now but later he would finish reading it.

"Music is meant to be inspiring and tell a story just like that book; remember to teach him, encourage him just as I have for you my son. Oh before I leave," Sentinel said as he got up and walked over to the table by the door; these are for you, they are a series of journals about you that your mother and I kept as you and your brother grew up. I thought you might like to read them now; your mother would be proud and just as happy as I am now for you."

Sentinel said then decided he wanted to say good-bye to Bee so he went on back to the nursery.

"Bye my little one, grandpa will see you soon."

"Thanks dad for everything and the data books again I glad you kept them, Bee will enjoy them I'm sure." Orion said then Sentinel reached over and gave Orion a hug, he hadn't heard his father speak about his mom since she died and that was when he was eleven.

Sentinel smiled on although you could see that his optics were a little misty, but neither the less proud.

"Thank you Sentinel it has meant everything to me for you to be a part of Bee's upbringing too," Ariel said as she reached up to hug him as well.

Sentinel then saw himself out as Ariel and Orion then decided to set down and snuggled together on the small couch in the nursery and each read quietly a story about Flexgon and his many travels as Bee recharged in his crib.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Several hours later Ariel had Bee with her setting on her lap on the couch as she watched her favorite afternoon show, but he was starting to get fussy and she knew he had to be getting hungry so she brought him up to her chest to feed him.

"Here you go," she said to him as she guided him to where to nurse from. He clicked madly as he seemingly was trying to grasp at it. She giggled at him and his small but fat four digits.

"There you go my little one," she said softly to him as he settled down and began to suckle. As he drank she held him close to her chest and rubbing gently across his small antennas as he seemingly hummed in between swallows of her milk.

After he drank some she burped him much to his distaste to losing his hold the nipple then she let him have a little more. He's intake has increased little since his spark and she thought to herself; yup he's going to grow up and be a big eater just like his dad. A few more minutes and then she got up and decided for the first time see if he was going to like his little swing chair. It doesn't swing fast or too high just gentle enough to content him as she needed to soon get dinner started for tonight. She got him in the chair and after a few odd moments adjusting to it he stared at her seemingly happy with it so she set it to slowly and it began to gently rock him. She then sat back down on the couch next to he's chair for a few minutes before starting dinner and began reading over some of the journals Sentinel had left with them that too had pictures of Orion when he was very young that in which she had never seen before.

Ariel smiled as she looked on; she got up and sat down in front of the swing and said to Bee, "look here, this is your daddy shortly after he was just sparked, you look just like him."

Bee just stared at it not really knowing what it was just that it was shinny as he made two short bleeps.

Ariel smiled on as she scrolled through the pictures thinking to herself aloud, "I bet your dad has not seen these pictures in a long time."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After getting dinner under way and Bee had fallen back into recharge in his rocking chair; Ariel went back to the nursery to wake her recharge mech.

"Your brother just called he says he'll be here in a few minutes," Ariel told Orion as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, I'm up sorry I must have been tired;" Orion said but Ariel just chuckled, "you slept on that small too narrow of a couch the last few nights and I know you didn't rest well so I decided to let you recharge. Bee's been up and setting in his chair dozing off and on and I think his staring at the TV.

"Just like his daddy, loves his TV." Orion said as he got up and Ariel squealed in surprise as Orion hoisted her up and hugged her.

"I love you my sweetspark you know," he said as he passionately kissed her on the lips.

"Yes and you too my lugnut; now I've got to get back in there and check on Bee, you meantime go get cleaned up."

Ariel said as she teasingly caressed him.

"Ohh! Okay now stop please; tell Meggs I'll be out there in few minutes. I think that's him knocking on the door."

Orion said as he stole one more kiss before letting Ariel go answer the door. As Ariel left out Orion went to take a hot soaking bath; his cables and joints have been sore for the past few nights because he insisted to recharging on that much smaller and narrower couch there in the med bay.

"Hello," Megatron said as he walked in and hugged Ariel. "I would have been here sooner but got delayed in traffic, how are you and the little one?"

He asked.

"Oh he's fine, right now his swinging in his chair which put him back in recharge again. Ratchet said he would recharge off and on during the day but the last two nights he has recharged most of the time though." Ariel said as Megatron walked in and over to see his nephew for the first time.

"Oh his so tiny and cute wrapped up in his blue and yellow blanket, I guess we all were that way too; has our father been by today?"

Megatron asked as he wanted to hold the little one but didn't want disturb him while he was recharging though.

"Yes a few hours ago and Orion is taking a bath, he'll be out in a few. Can I get you some hot engeron?"

"Yes please," he replied as he sat down and saw the data pad on the table with a picture of what seemed to be Orion when he was very young and pick it up and glance at it.

Ariel came back in the living room a few minutes later to see Megatron looking through the data pad of pictures, "your dad brought those by; they were pictures and several journals he and your mother wrote about you both when you both were growing up. Some of those pictures I had never seen before of you and him."

"It's been a long time but I remember this picture it was after Orion's eighth sparkday when dad bought him that telescope he been begging for months. We were at the science museum that night watching the stars and if I remember right a comet had passed by that night. I was never into it as much as he was, mine was wrestling matches and rock concerts; but he was shy and geeky like that."

Ariel sat down in her chair while he sat on the couch listening to him contently as he shared about their years growing up.

"Hey brother, you hungry"; Orion said as he made his way into the living room to join them.

"Aren't I always, when since you ever seen me turn down food?" Megatron said sacristy but in a friendly way though. During this time in Bee's life the war would not begin for a long time to come and for the most part they got along except for a few brotherly squabbles every once in a while.

"I thought so, I may have been or still am somewhat shy and a geek as you called me, but you were always the one who could eat their weight in food; that's why you're heavier and chubby." Orion comment as he looked on at his son recharging in his swing.

"Hey you mechlings chow's on the table and I'm not waiting until you sever you're selves either."

Ariel said from the table as she sat down to eat.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A few minutes after eating they got up and Ariel went on to finish cleaning up as Megatron and Orion went back into the living room. Bee was awake sitting quietly in his chair when Megatron approached him but then he started to cry a little.

"Hey it's okay; hi there I'm your uncle." Megatron waved at him and spoke as softly as his deep raspy voice would allow him too.

Ariel came quickly into the room upon hearing Bee crying, a mother's instinct you know;" your voice, it always scares people until they know you are nothing more than a mere softie at spark."

Ariel said as she reached for Bee instinctively to reassure him.

"It's alright little one, come here." She said to him as she unstrapped him from his chair and picked him up.

Bee clicked several more times and beeped a few too as he quieted down some now that he was in his momma's arms; he was trying to crane his little head like he was trying to figure out where the stranger went to. Megatron stepped away and went to sit back down on the couch; he felted badly for scaring him although that was not his intention. Ariel gently passed him over to Megatron who has not held a little one in years and he did seem a little intimidated for a second.

"Just remember at this age their tiny cables in their neck is not strong enough to support their head up complete by themselves, so you have to support their head and he likes to squirm a lot too."

Ariel said protectively but kindly.

"Yes I remember, hi there Bee;" he said trying to sound softer as he spoke. Bee just stared up at him and clicked once.

"He looks so much like Orion but defiantly has your smile Ariel," Megatron said as he let Bee latch on to his small finger with his whole hand.

"Such flattery brother," Orion said and Ariel laughed while Bee clicked several times and started to squirm in Megatron's arms a bit.

But Megatron just smiled back at his brother.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So I end it there, Megatron hung around for a little while longer then he went on home then Ariel and Orion put there little one who was already soundly in recharge into his crib and went to bed.

Sorry again for taking so long to update it, I proof read some many times and started over just as much and now my brain is numb.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee and his guardian chapter three

Here we pick up that next morning, Orion was up and feeding Bee while Ariel was in deep recharge. Ariel wakes up to find Orion had taken Bee with him to the meeting letting her rest, it was a sweet gesture on his part, but Ariel wasn't too thrilled about it though. Dion hung around after the meeting to talk with Orion, he has a surprise for his best friend.

So sorry for taking so long to update this cute story, I have been busy but you know how it is life gets in the way and side steps you off track for a while.

Disclaimers though are the same, I own some names of places and characters in this story but the main characters and stuff belong to Hasbro. Because I write for fun, so I don't collect any money or rights just some reviews and a great audience. Thanks to all of you who have put this story on your favorite list and alert list; enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was early the next morning and through the sparkling monitor they have next to their berth, Orion heard Bee softly chirping in his crib next door. Orion turned over and saw that Ariel was still in recharge and she needed her rest; so he quietly got up out of the berth and went out closing the door. As he walked into Bee's room he found Bee punching the air with his little hands and kicking his feet while laughing.

"Good morning my little one," Orion said softly as he approached the crib. Bee turned his head and looked up at his daddy and started to click several times as Orion gently picked him up.

"Hey there, I bet you're hungry; oh and need a bath too." Orion said realizing Bee was wet a little.

Orion took him to the bathroom and while holding him close to his chest started the water in the little tub and got the container out to finish emptying Bee's little tanks.

"That's a good little mech, now let's get you cleaned up." Orion said as he turned to turn off the water and set Bee down slowly into the warm water. Bee began splashing at the water with his hand as Orion gently took the sponge all over his body bathing him so. Bee chirped and clicked as Orion washed him then rinsed the soap off.

"There now all clean and ready for breakfast huh?" Orion said as he began to dry Bee off with a towel.

Bee just clicked a couple times while he looked around; "You are looking for momma, aren't you little one. She's in recharge and will be up later. Up you go and let's get something to eat huh?

Orion said as he picks Bee up and wrapped a blanket around him to stay warm. Orion walked on down the hallway to the kitchen with Bee in his arms clicking away happily and reached into the fridge to get a bottle to warm up. It was then he realized that Ariel had to have been up earlier because there were several bottles made up and dated.

"Awe, your momma was up earlier and look," he said holding the bottle up. "She made you a bottle yumm."

Bee clicked several times and seemingly was trying to reach for it. "Hang on little one, let daddy warm it up for you."

Orion said as he put the bottle in the microwave to warm it up; as he did he began to caress Bee along the side of his face and then kissed him on the forehead.

"Now I know the real joy of life, you have made me the most happiest and proudest my little mech."

The bell ding and Orion opened the microwave and took the bottle out and tested a few drops on his wrist to make sure it wasn't too warm.

"Here we go, let's go set in the living room and drink this," Orion said but Bee began clicking a little louder, excitedly; he was hungry no doubt.

As Orion sat down on the couch he feed the bottle to Bee and true to little mechs in common, he began to inhale it.  
"No, no." Orion said as he sat Bee up further in his lap," you can't drink it that fast or you will get a tank ache."

For the first time Bee actually gripped the bottle good and yanked it towards him;" easy little one not so fast." Orion gently warned him but Bee just clicked once as he reached up with his other hand and got a good firm hold of the bottle. Orion had let go of the bottle and Bee was squirming a little in his lap to which Orion chuckled softly at him.

"Yes I know your bottle." He said as he sat back and turned the TV on to watch the news.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

0830

_Good morning my Ariel,_

_ I didn't want to wake you as you had been up most of the night, I took Bee with me and he'll be fine. Yes I pack some of his toys and plenty of bottles, wipes, ect. He should be fine and the others would love to see him for a few hours. I also took he's portable swing so he could set next to me during the meeting. Don't worry, Ironhide is helping me with him and Chance is with him today. _

_Love you always my sweetspark, Orion_

Orion had left the note and left out with Ironhide; Chance was happy to see the little one for the first time and Bee seemed to be happy but quiet too. It was something new and he was learning about his new environment. Chance was in his stroller riding next to Bee who was in his too; although Chance is a few months older than Bee they both were back in forth clicking and chirping at each other while their dad's walked on to the conference room.

They came on in as the others stood and Prowl looked on; "Well it looks like the two recently become fathers have decided to join us with their charges." Prowl said acknowledging Orion and Ironhides' presents in the room.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to introduce Bee to you all today and allow Ariel to get some much needed rest too, so let's proceed with the meeting."

Orion said then he settled Bee into his swing and then set down in his chair; the ride in the stroller had put him back into recharge so he was content to swing slowly in the swing, for now.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Meanwhile the phone rang Ariel up and it was Chromia;

"Hello," Ariel answered sleepily like.

"Ariel, good morning this is Chromia, is hide there?"

"No, not that I'm aware of, Orion not in here so he's probably with Bee in the nursery" Ariel said back as she sat up in the berth.

"Well, Ironhide left me a note on the nightstand telling me he took Chance with him and left to go and see Orion, that's funny." Chromia said

Ariel got up out of the berth and opened the door and went straight to the nursery and found that Bee was gone.

"Orion!" She called out as she headed for the living room.

"What Ariel?" Chromia said over the phone as she heard Ariel calling for him.

"Orion left with Bee because he left a note too," Ariel said as she read it to herself.

"Mechs, I bet the boys are with them at the meeting," Chromia added as she was attending to Shundra who was in her playpen in the living room watching a cartoon on Tv.

"Yes, Orion said here in the little note that he left with hide to go to the meeting with Bee. Chromia I'll meet you at my office in ten minutes, bring Shundra okay." Ariel said as she was heading back to their bedroom to clean up.

"Okay, give me half an hour though, Shundra needs a bath too." Chromia said and then they hung up.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"The cuts to this program will stop the funding for the charity function for the needy, Prowl. I have already ten families that are waiting for this fiscal years budget to be resolved so they can get repairs done to the buildings and their monthly rations for energon."

Hound said as the budget was now being argued about. Orion was watching Bee and Ironhide too was watching over his shoulder at Chance who sat quietly on the floor next to Bee with his dump truck making circles around Bee's swing. Bee had woken up but was content for the moment.

"I realize this Hound, but I have been left with no choice, the council has agreed to continued their rationings for the remainder of the year and offered them a smaller but better environment in which to stay in that would be outside of the city limits rent free for half of the following year."

Prowl stated as the others looked on.

"Prowl, it is my understanding that those living there already had the funds available to them to begin repairs." Orion had spoken up and said as he turned back around to face him.

"Sir, I will look into it today immediately after this meeting and the launch." Prowl replied.

Orion just nodded as the others there were watching Chance playing with Bee.

"Any other discussions"; Prowl asked.

No one say anything else, most of the budget was known and agreed upon, Ratchet sat back in his chair; he was slightly annoyed by the cuts to his budget but knew with the unsettledness that was going on between labor unions and workers and as result of it, he would lack in supplies and meds for it. The government needed the extra funds for overtime for the officers on patrol; but in his cases like this he always kept some supplies and meds in reserve.

The meeting ended minutes later with everyone filing out but Dion, he stayed behind to get to see his nephew for the first time.

"His darling and has such a happy disposition," Dion said as he held his nephew for the first time.

"Makes everything else worth dealing with if only for him to have something to look forward to when he gets older," Orion said.

"It's truly a blessing from Primus that we have them now, I just hope and pray they can grow up naturally and work and live where they want to, not what the government wants them to do." Ironhide said so uncharacteristic of him but then, being a father has made him settle down too.

"Well, there was something else I wanted to say Orion," Dion said seriously.

"Yes old friend, what is it?" Orion asked

"I and Alana are getting bonded next month, finally." Dion answered happily.

"Congratulations," Hide and Orion said at the same time.

"About time youngling," hide said too teasing Dion because he was the youngest among them.

Orion laughed out loud for a moment then he said, " I was begin to wonder if you were ever going to settle down, I guess it's not the same without all your buddies to hang out with not there anymore, huh?'

Dion nodded in defeat, "Yeah, sometimes but I guess I found someone who cares for me like Ariel does for you old friend; you were right and I was wrong and now I'm finally happy to have her in my life all the time.

They sat briefly for a few minutes more before Orion left with Bee and headed to his office; little did he know that Ariel was waiting for him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bee had fallen back into recharge after his uncle had feed him a bottle and Orion was about to call Ariel as soon as he stepped into his office to check on her.

"Why didn't you wake me up before you left and how many people have been holding him all morning?"

Was the question out of Ariel's mouth as soon as Orion opened the door?

Ariel stood up and walked over to Orion and carefully took Bee into her arms as he clicked two times and started to cry some; "he's tired that's all and only two people held him." Orion answered as Ariel took Bee and tried to comfort him.

"He's too young to be out of the house, you heard Ratchet tells us, two weeks." Ariel said softly as she rocked Bee gently back and forth in her arms while humming a lullaby softly to him.

Orion sat down at his desk, he knew then that he should have waken her any ways;" my love you were tired and just recently given spark and were up late last night with Bee. He's fine and was until two minutes ago happy; I'm happy too." Orion said sounding sad and a little hurt.

Bee settled back into recharge and Ariel looked up tired but she suddenly realized she had indirectly hurt his feelings and showed distrust in him.

"Ratchet was there in the meeting and saw that Bee was content in his swing, which uh, I left in the meeting room." Orion said trying to defend himself to her.

"I'm sorry I got upset, I just. I just want to be a part of everything with him as much as you do darling."

Ariel said as she got up and put Bee back into his stroller; Orion met her half way around his desk and passionately kissed her on the lips, "I know, believe me." He said in between kisses.

Just then there was a knock on the door which startled them and Ariel quickly took a seat as he walked on over and glanced at Bee who thankfully was not awaken and opened the door while pointing to his mouth, "shush, Bee's recharging now."

It was Chromia and Ironhide with their little ones that too were recharging.

"Yes, them too," Chromia added as she then push on by with Shundra in her stroller followed by Chance who was recharging in his dad's arms.

"Here's the sparkling swing you left in the meeting room," Ironhide said as he sat it down next to the chair Ariel was setting in.

"Thank you hide," she said softly; she was still tired but more so embarrassed for being overly protective of Bee.

"Ariel," Chromia called to her as she moved the chair next to her and sat down.

"Yeah Chromia," she replied as she took the cup of engeron Orion had just handed to her.

"Don't worry, I did the same thing but worse, but he's okay though. Doc just wants you two too really be the only people mainly around him for at least another week. That way he learns directly from you both."

Ariel and Orion nodded Bee a few minutes later woke back up and Ariel got up and excused herself to take Bee next door to her office to take care of him. Chance and Shundra were about six months now and crawling around some and playing with their toys on the floor.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay in know short, sorry! I'm so looking forward to transformers prime this coming Saturday aren't you?


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee and his guardian chapter four

A/N: I m going to move ahead in time a little bit, but there will be a forward note that will include what s been going on with our little Bee. He sure has been living up to his name- busy as a Bee! Now the reason for the jump is to move along in the story; this will be something I ll do from time to time but will always include missed details of the time jumped over.

Disclaimers are the same as before, therefore I do not own the transformers, Hasbro does but I have created some names.  
P.S. I looked over the hits for last month and discovered that this one had the most, however I will be updating some of my other stories too soon. Sorry for the delay in updates, but hard times have meant that I had to can the internet at home in order to cut some corners to make the ends closer to each other! So I will have the weekends at another location that I will be able to work on my stories so I can post them as I update. It took me a couple days to out smart this computer and change the format so it will upload, so now almost a week later here we are, so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter.  
The forward will be first and then the story right after that , enjoy!

~ Forward~

It s been about six months now and Bumblebee has settled down into a fair nice routine. He s now crawling around and getting into anything he can reach; which happened to be a couple of weeks ago daddy s music disk collections that were stored inside the TV console. Don t ask how he figured out how to push on the door and get it to open, but he did and he proceeded to fling every disk all over the living room while clicking and laughing with joy. He has been with his paw- paw as he calls his grandfather everyday while Orion and Ariel have become more occupied with their positions. Sentinel had been reading to him stories and showing him old pictures of when his dad and Uncle were younger. Sentinel lately has begun teaching him how to form letters, although Bumblebees so far have been scribbles. Chandra, Chromia and Ironhides little girl has learned to write her name really well by now and both her and her brother Chance are walking and talking now too. They will be going to grade school when they turn two years old which is about a year from now. Bumblebee has a scooter now and he gets to ride it down to the park which is at the end of their street on the weekends with his friends, of course with parents in tow. He too has begun to mumble some words although clearly can now say momma and daddy. It was about two months ago, around about the time he just turned four months and Ariel was off duty that day; anyways he wanted his juice bottle while watching TV while mom cleans house. So he crawled into the kitchen and pulled himself up by the door handle and then he started to tug on the refrigerator door as best as he could but could not open it, it was locked! He suddenly hollered out momma in a very disgusted tone which in turn had Ariel coming in from the laundry room in a hurry and totally surprised.

Orion and Ariel both couldn t be any happier though, yesterday Ariel was talking with Chromia about wanting another sparkling for Bee to have a sibling to grow up with, but Orion she said, looked at her with that surprised look. They have become even closer in their friendship as their sparklings have grown up together and usually either couple are at the others house several times a week.

Megatron and Orion have been at odds lately with each other, but that s only because Megatron at times is so frustrated with his troops and the growing problems within the work force at the factories that he often now can be found down in the pits of Kacon involved several wrestling matches to resolve some of that pinned up anger. And now Orion has been spending time dealing with those issues before the council in his brothers stead. That has meant more time away from Bee and Ariel than he would like to be, but the weekends belong to him, along with his sparkmate and son.  
End of forward It s Friday afternoon and both Orion and Ariel have been waiting for this weekend for two months. Ariel has a surprise and Orion does too, first Ariel she doesn t know that they both will be off for the next four days. She s in a meeting with her staff discussing a project that is set to start next week; Orion is in his office finishing up reading some research work that came from the satellite that was launched the second week of Bumblebee s life. In it they had discovered another solar system some forty seven lite years away begin created. Orion had been interested in science and space since he was old enough to get around in his grandfather s lab; Alfa-Trion had been the every loving grandfather to him as Sentinel now is with Bee. Speaking of Bee he is at his paw-paw s house and loving it. Sentinel has kept his place just outside of Iacon, about ten minutes from Orions and Ariels place. It once belonged to his father and is where his mechs grew up. It is there where Bumblebee can ride his scooter in the field outback just as his dad did all those eons ago.  
An hour later and the clock on the wall say s five o clock, time to go and pick up Bee and go home; Ariel would be on her way shortly after the meeting ends at five thirty.  
Orion drives up and transformers and as he does he hears his old scooter out back which brings a smile to his face. My son, he s having as much fun on that old scooter as I did when I was a sparkling! I couldn t wait for school to let out so that I could race home and beat Megs to it. Orion said to himself as he walked around the side of the complex, punched in a code to the gate and walk through to see he s father watching Bee race the scooter around. When he turns three I fear he is going to miss riding that old scooter much as I did, Orion said as he walked up. Sentinel turned around then and smiled proudly at his son; Yes, I do believe he will but then it will be your turn to worry about his racing habits! Orion gasped opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water; to which Sentinel busted out laughing at him.  
I was not that bad and neither will be Bee, I will talk with him the same as you had with me. Orion said rather matter of fact with his arms crossed over his chest. Just then Bee drove up to him calling out to him, daddy, daddy!

Hey my little mech, ready to go home Orion asked as he scooped him up off the scooter and turned the switch to off, it was smaller than he remember it, but Bee now stands four feet tall just barely big enough to safely ride it even though it only goes two miles per hour.  
Bee shakes his head side to side then turns around in his dad s arms and points to the scooter; I think you have rode it all day today haven t you? Orion asked Bee who started to click a couple times and make a depressed chirping sound, but Orion just cocked his head sideways and Bee started to whimper a little because he knew dad was right.  
Hey there little one, it will be there ready for you when you come back Monday morning and we ll go to the park with Chance and Chandra too, how bout it? Sentinel said.  
Bee got quiet and bowed his head; it was his way of thinking. Click, click. Kay he said, but started to squirm out of daddy s arms. You want to say bye to Paw-paw now and then go get your back pack Bee. Orion said and he let Bee down on to the ground, Bee slowly but surely wobbled as he walked towards his paw. Come here, Sentinel said as he leaned over to pick him up into his waiting arms.  
Come on let s go get you bag and get you in your travel seat with daddy and I ll be there earlier Monday morning okay. Sentinel said as he hugged Bee as he walked on back into the house.  
My you are growing faster each week it seems, he walked off saying as he carrying Bee inside.

Orion transformed and sat waiting for Bee to come out with Sentinel and get safely strapped in for the ride home. Here we are, we had to make a pit stop and get more juice to go. Sentinel said as he carried Bee out to where Orion sat idling; Bee got in his seat and strapped in and started to wave bye to Paw-paw. Bye-bye, see you next week and be good now, Sentinel said as he leaned over and gave Bee a kiss on the chick then closed the door. You all have fun this weekend, I m glad you re taking Bee out to the wetlands; he ll love it as much as you mechs did about this time of the year. Sentinel said as he faced Orion.  
I sure hope so, he doesn t like the water as much as my brother and I did at his age though, Orion said back.  
No, he doesn t like baths to much but the water park he will; especially when he sees you act like a youngling all over again, send pictures okay. Sentinel said, Yes, of course I will because it will be Ariel taking them; me is going to have too much fun for a change and maybe the last for a while sadly. Orion said and with that Sentinel waved by one last time as Orion started on back home.  
Orion arrived home to find Ariel waiting outside looking rather happy but exhausted. Orion pulled up and Ariel could see Bee looking out the window waving his little hand so excitedly, Hey there my little mech, she said as she opened the door and began to unstrapped him from the travel seat. Bee reached up and hugged his momma repeatedly saying momma and as she unlatched the last belt he jumped into her arms as she held him cuddling him close to her chest. Momma miss you today, did you have fun at Paw-paw s? She asked and he shook his head up and down happily; Orion transformed and followed them inside.  
He sure did, uh did you know dad got that old scooter working and he was riding it all day. Orion said as he followed close behind her.  
The electric one you had as a sparkling? She said as she took Bee to the kitchen for a snack.  
Yeah, I go there and he was going round and round on it, just watching him made me dizzy. To that Bee laughed and made several clicks while pointing at his dad.  
Ha, ha. Alright you time for you snack up you get, Ariel said as she lift him up into his high chair, but Bee started to click fast and pointed to the ground. What s a matter? She asked him knowing he was trying to tell her something.  
Bee you have to go to the little mechs room? she asked as she picked him back up and started for the restroom, let s go okay. Ariel went on to the bathroom while the phone rang, hello. Orion said as he pushed the answer button on the wall by the kitchen.  
You weren t going out of town without me were you? It was Ironhide on the line.  
No, of course not; I was going to call you about the shift change for the next four days, it s covered and for a change we grown bots are going to have as much fun as the sparklings. Orion answered.  
Does Ariel and Bee know Prime? Ironhide asked.  
No, not yet we just walked in the door and Ariel is with him in the other room, Orion said back.  
Good, Chromia, the sparklings and I are two minutes away, I see you then. Ironhide said then disconnected the call.  
Orion mumbled softly to himself, I can hardly wait to see the look on her face when I tell her.

Chromia, are you sure Orion don t know yet about the sparkling? Ironhide asked her as they walked with their young up to the door of Orion s and Ariel s.  
Positive, I just talked with her about an hour ago when we left the meeting; she said she found out this afternoon from Ratchet that it would explain why lately she s feeling moody and tired. Chromia said as she reached for the doorbell but chance beat her to it. Chance do you dare ring it more than twice, Chromia said as she lowered her hand.  
That he did, just twice then of course old Ironsides excited as he was for his friend turned around right after his son chimed it and pushed the button four more times.  
Hide! Behave will you. Chromia chided him as she slapped at his hand, but he just snicker louder though; I swear you are still a youngling Chromia said softly as she just heard Orion hollering as he approached the door from the other side, I m coming already Hide!

Evil femme ain t I!  
Sorry but I m running out of time on this and have to post it now; next the surprises are revealed and to the water park they go!


	5. Chapter 5

Bumblebee and his guardian chapter five

Here I pick up right after Orion had answered the door to let Hide, Chromia and their younglings in. Poor Orion he has no idea want he is in for in the coming months and Bee, is yet too young to truly understand but he gets told that he is about to have a little sister!

But the next chapter they leave for the wetlands and surprisingly Bee along with the others did have had a blast!  
Disclaimer: I own some names in this story but the main characters belong to Hasbro and I write for fun anyways; that is when I get a chance.  
Don t forget to review; I would love to hear from you all what you think about the story so far, that is if you feel like it. But just enjoy and I m too sorry I have taken so long to update.

Hey come on in, I was just putting some more few things together in the crates to take with us. Orion said as he sat another crate down and then Hide and Chromia too sat theirs down near the others that were already stacked near the doorway.

Have you told her yet? Hide asked as if just before they came Orion would have had the time to say something to her.  
No, actually I just got home from picking up Bee from Sentinel s when she met me outside; they are in the other room and I already had packed some stuff last night and put them in the spare room closet. She ll see the crates when she walks back in here with Bee and I ll tell her then. Boy is she going to be surprised, Hide commented as he too was excited and yet he knew Orion was about to be just as excited.  
Just then Ariel walked on back into the living room where everyone else was sitting down and talking. Following close behind Ariel was Bee who was still learning to walk and wobbly yet still on his feet. But then he got excited and tried to run and fell down when he saw that that Chance and Shundra are here too and started beeping and attempting to say their names.  
Hi Bee, how are you? Chance said as Bee then got up and wobbled excitedly towards him.  
Okay, let s play. Bee mumbled as Chance picked him up and Shundra went we them to Bee s room. The adults sat smiling as they hurried on out of the room.  
They are real good friends to Bee, I am glad they re just a few months apart but Chance has matured so fast for his age. Chromia said.

So, what s up with the crates? Are you four headed out of town somewhere? she asked as she stood behind Orion s lazy chair that he was setting in.  
No, not without you, Bee and lugnut here, hide said with a slight grin on his face.  
What? Where are we going, Orion? Ariel said as she walked around the chair and faced him; yeah to say caught off guard is an understatement. Then all of a sudden, Hide, Chromia and Orion answered in unison, the wetlands! Ariel for a minute stood there looking very shocked. She had just about an hour ago spoke with Chromia and she said nothing then about the trip.  
Ugh, I m not even packed, Chromia why didn t you tell me earlier or did you even know? Ariel said rather annoyed somewhat, but needless to say she was very surprised.  
Well, Chromia started to say but even though Chromia kept this from her, she knew about the surprise that Ariel was about to give Orion though.  
But I m not sure I can, see Ariel said then she hesitated as Orion suddenly stood up and faced her looking as the one shocked this time. He had known that Ariel loved going there as a sparkling just as he did with his brother and his cousins and know was wondering why she didn t seemingly want to go now.  
Why not, Ariel? Orion asked rather quietly as if something was wrong.  
Well, for one how did you get all of our shifts covered for the weekend and two I don t think it would be a good idea for me now that.. Ariel deliberately trailed off not finishing her second reason waiting to see what Orion s reaction would be.  
Chromia and Hide were sitting together on the couch holding hands and by do so trying to keep each other from busting out laughing at that moment.  
It was something I had as an alternative plan for when Bee got a little older and day before yesterday called in a few favors. But why do you think you couldn t Just then Orion froze in mid-sentence almost as if it just occurred to him why she couldn t exert herself now.  
Ariel smiled that shy little girly smile that always makes Orion laugh, Your so kidding me right! he exclaimed aloud now the he is shocked.  
Yep it s a girl Orion; I found out earlier and just barely got home before you did. I guess we should call Ratchet to see what he thinks huh? Ariel said then Hide stood up and started walking closer to Orion who was looking as if the big lugnut was going to pass out again! Sit down Orion before you fall down, Hide said to him as he reached up and patted Orion on the back.  
Bee s going to be so happy to have a little sister to play with trust me; if either one is recharging and the other one isn t then the one that s up complains to be bored. Hide said about their youngling s Chance and Shundra. Orion did sit down but he looked as if now he was worried that Ariel would not be able to enjoy the trip or even worse not be able to go. Oh sweetspark, I wish you told me you had this planned; look we can still go. Ariel continued on saying, The younglings will love it and I will too I just have to be careful that s all. Come on Hide, let s go see what the younglings are up to in Bee s room, Chromia said then they both got up leaving Ariel and Orion alone to talk. But as they were walking out of the room Chromia turned around as she was passing by Ariel and leaned down and said to her.  
We are happy for you both and Bee, we ll be back in a few minutes,

My love, I am so happy for us but I didn t know until this afternoon, Ariel said as Orion got up and sat next to her on the couch. I had my own feelings during the last few mornings that you might be, you are really grouchy and this morning I heard you in the bathroom. Orion said as he put his arms around her and he took his hand and softly cupped her face and said, Don t worry, I love you and I am so happy that Bee is going to have a baby sister, I just didn t think it would happen so soon that s all. You are now just getting your strength back in all.

Ariel looked straight into his eyes and smiled back at him as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and pulled her gently towards him. Are we leaving tonight or in the morning, it s almost dark? Ariel asked as her chin was buried in his shoulder.  
Orion sat up and started to laugh, Yeah that was the plan, we can get they before they close, our rooms are already assigned to us for the weekend through Monday. Ariel giggled and smiled back at him, Yep, still loves to play don t you! Ariel said as she tackled him down on the couch.  
She knew where he was still ticklish and he couldn t help but bust out laughing.  
Yes! Stop, please! he managed to say while trying to get a hold of her hands at the same time.

Okay then, she said giving up and he took ahold of her hands and brought them to his chest.  
I love you Ariel and more so now than ever and now we are going to have a little girl. Orion said to her as he held her hands to him. Yes, I did want to have a girl, I couldn t really bear the thought that Bee would gown up without another brother or sister. Ariel said as she slipped one of her hand down on to her stomach. I m just a few weeks into to my first trimester. I believe going would not hurt the sparkling any and I haven t been there since I was a youngling, is it still the same? Yes, but has grown bigger with more rides and entertainers nightly. Orion said and then Hide and the others came walking back in just then.

Hey you two, get a room we are going already, the younglings have been waiting since earlier this afternoon. Hide said as he started to get their stuff together to leave.  
The train leaves the court in twenty minutes and it s going to take us ten to get there. Orion said as he got up and saw Bee walking up to him, let s go dad da, please Bee tried to say as he reached up and pulled on his dad s hand while he was pointing towards the front door.

Okay, I leave it there because I have wanted to get something posted tonight. I hope you like it and sorry for taken so long to update. But next chapter they leave for the wetlands!


End file.
